This invention relates in general to the construction of barbed wire and, in particular, to a new and useful barbed wire which includes a metal strip having a longitudinally extending reinforcing rib portion and at least one plate portion extending outwardly from the rib portion having apex projecting points which are offset longitudinally in respect to the base portions.